Legends I: Beginnings
by Derex
Summary: War can do a terrible thing to a man." James Sirius Potter. " Or it can make a man who he is," Albus Severus Potter. Sammy23 is an amazing author.
1. A Piece of History

_"Destiny's bullet can hurt," Albus Severus Potter._

_"Nothing is impossible...your just to weak to do it," Albus Severus Potter._

Central Italy-outskirts of Ancona- 2080 A.D.

Time had done a wonderful job on James Potter, he still had his jet black, shoulder length hair, even at the age of 75. Of course his Quidditch skills had dropped dead 20 years ago, mostly because he couldn't run fast enough to get his Firebolt Golden-Arrow from his son and Daughter, George and Molly Potter.

Of course he did get a few laughs with his Grand-children when they had come to visit. He would usually tell them stories of how Albus and his friends became Legends. And how they had helped bring about the termination of most of the Dynasty.

Of course when his own children would come to visit he would catch them listening, but trying to act like they didn't care. They failed misserably, but James had just continued telling his stories. What he didn't understand though was why adults wouldn't ask any questions, he thought that they felt somehow embarresed about asking a question about his stories.

James of course took pride in being apart of the Marauders. Just knowing that he had saved hundreds of lives was good enough for him. But what really put being apart of their secret orginazation over the top, was the fact that he had met his beautiful wife there.

Aria Potter(Night). The Most beautiful girl in the world. With Brown hair that went down to her backside, Blue piercing eyes, thin body figure, red lips, and the most magical talent, Metamorphagus. But that was some 50 years ago.

She still sported her thin figure, and blue eyes, but her hair had toned to more of a white-blond over the years. But in his opinion she looked as beautiful as the day he met her.

As he watched his now 70 year old wife play with his grand-children, he couldn't help but wonder how the war was going. He kept bringing up old feelings whenever he thought of the war, he felt like he had deserted his family in their time of need, he felt guilty.

He decided that the best thing for him to do would be to get something to eat and drink. He walked over two the front door and grabbed a traveling cloak, and his ancient wand. He stepped outside the door and stumbled over to where his grand-children were playing. "Rebecca! Harry! Fred! Ginny!" He called out in his raspy voice.

The Group of people turned towards him as he walked over, "Aria, darling. You wouldn't mind watching the kids for a while would you? I need to get some things off my mind." He asked.

Aria studied him for a moment before she shrugged her shoulders, "Do whatever you need to, but if I hear that you went back to them. I'll never forgive you, James Potter."

James nodded his head, knowing who she was talking about. Recently James had figured out how to keep in contact with his old Marauders, and with his brother. The Marauders had a system. Whenever someone became a Marauder one of their group would use telekinesis to implant some kind of radar, into their skull. With that radar they could easily communicate between one-another Via mind. The Radar also helped them keep track of those they didn't quite trust.

James started making his way towards the apparation barrier that he had set-up. He had felt it needed considering the war was still going on. And most of their enemy's would know about him, seeing as he was one of the elite in their group.

He continued making his way, but turned around about 10 feet away. "Harry, would you come with me?" he asked looking at his grandson. Harry nodded and ran to catch up with him.

As he continued making his way towards the gate he started drifting off into a memory.

London- June 2, 2030 A.D.

James Potter stood on the edge of the rubble. The Ministry had fallen, the Wizarding world was in Choas, and he was to blame. In actual fact James was just blaming himself, blaming himself for not getting there fast enough. Blaming himself for his Second Sisters death.

Anna Potter,was as beautiful as any potter could be, she had her mothers hair, her fathers green eyes, her grandmothers firey temper, and her grandfathers talent for causing Hogwarts many laughs. But know one would be able to tell her that anymore, she was gone.

As James continued to blame himself, an unknown figure came up beside him, "James, you okay?" came the strong voice.

James turned around to see his brothers face," It's my fault Al, I couldn't get here in time, I heard their call but the Damn Bastards put up an anti-apparation charm. And now she's gone!" he cried.

Albus grabbed his brother and pulled him into a hug, "Now. You listen hear! Your a Soldier! James It's not your fault, she saved many people from their deaths. She knew what it took to be a Marauder. She knew that this was all for getting rid of the Dynasty. Their the ones to Blame!" Albus told his brother. "And Besides she wouldn't want you to feel bad, she would tell you to get off your Lazy arse and kill the Bastards."

James had never heard his brother talk like that before, usually it was him being the strong one. "Your right," he commented.

"James, she knew what was going to happen today anyway. She could see it, and she tried to stop it. She already changed her vision, by saving those people she saved hundreds."

James nodded his head again. He felt immensly proud of his brother, "Okay, lets get out of her though. I'd rather not be here when the Dynasty comes back. Seeing as where the only two here."

Albus nodded, and ran forward. He jumped into the air and disappered. James followed suit, landing in the same spot Albus had, they were in Hogwarts. Or what was left of it. They could tell by looking out the window of the headmasters office that Hogwarts had fallen. Their were bodies everywhere, both wizard and muggle.

As James and his brother stepped outside of the Headmasters office, they could see what was really happening. Hogwarts hadn't fallen, at least not _yet_. In the Hallways was a warzone, Wizards and muggles were fighting against each other, and then some were fighting along side each other. As James started to pull out both his wand and his Desert Eagle, a voice rang in his ears. The Voice of love, his love. "James!" Aria cried running towards him and his brother, blood covering her left arm.

As she reached them she knew that London was gone. One of their few safty zones was gone, and they were about to lose another, unless someone did something. And Someone did do something, Albus took off running away from James and Aria, Teleporting a few feet ahead of him anytime he moved, until he reached the person responsible for the attack on Hogwarts. General Mark Young, a high ranking member of the Dynasty.

"How you doing Mark? Let's have a little chat show we?" He inquired, grabing a hold of Mark's collar and telporting away.

Grand Canyon-Arizona U.S.- June 2, 2030 A.D.

As Albus and Mark Re-appeared, Al immediantly set-up an anti-apparation barrier, and Port-key disrupter, making Mark's escape nigh impossible. "So Mark, like the view?" he asked, with as much sarcasm as he could seeing as he had been to Arizona only once. "Nevermind, let's get to the point shall we? Where is the Dynastly headquaters?" Al asked in all seriousness.

Young started shaking his head like a mad man, "I can't reveil that information."

Albus laughed, "okay well it seems you need a little encouragement hmm?" he asked, grabbing him and taking him on top of what was left of Big Ben in London. "How about this view, is this one better?" he asked, before Jumping through the rift he had created.

As he came out on the other side, him and Young were on top of the Eiffel Tower in Paris, "Aw Paris, the City of Love. You know what I would love? To drop you, if I don't get some answers!"

"I can't tell you, I swear that's the truth!" Young cried, now terrified for his life.

"Wrong Answer!" Albus noted, jumping back into the rift. Again he came out, this time on top of Burj Dubai, the tallest man made structure in the world, Residing in Dubai, UAE. "Last chance, Young. Now Tell Me! Where is your Headquaters?"

"I swear Albus, I can't tell you! It's an Unbreakable vow! Please don't kill me!" Young cried, begging for mercy.

_An Unbreakable Vow? That could be removed. _"Come on, Young your coming with me. Were going back to Hogwarts, and your going to tell your men to stand down. Or else, your going to get a Sammy23." Albus threatend, knowing that any agent of the Dynasty would sing answers if they were threatend with a Sammy23.

A Sammy23 was one of the Marauders torcher techniques. One of their members would take a Beretta 92FS, semi-automatic pistol, equipped with sliencer, with the bullets magicaly enhanced to shrink as they were fired, and point the gun at their legs. Going up their legs on both sides, making sure the bullets didn't hit somewhere vital, until they reached the waist. If they hadn't talked yet then they would sedate them. As they were sedated, they would take a USMC Issuse- Ka Bar, curtosy of their U.S. friends, and cut off the top layer of skin along their arms. They would then clean the wound with Bleach, around the time the victim would wake up. Using a simple numbing spell to keep the sting from happening. And If they didn't talk they would just release the spell. This always worked, no one had gotten past that part without pasing out or dying first. More often than not they got their answers. But sometimes the interagation wouldn't go so well and, well, the interrogator would kill the person.

Again Albus jumped into the rift, and he and Mark landed right beside James, who was now shooting spells and bullets at some of the lower ranking Dynasty agents. "Took you long enough!" James commented over the noise.

Albus smirked,"I didn't get any answers yet. But Mark here is going to tell his men to stand down." Grabbing Mark by the collar of his shirt and holding him up for James to see. James nodded, and did a little bow of sorts.

"Get on with it."

Albus pulled out his wand and pointed it at Marks neck, muttering a simple 'sonerus', "Talk!"

"Agents of the Dynasty! Stand Down! I said Stand Down!" Mark cried over the noise. As The Dynasty agents heard the command many of them stopped, but some stupid rookie had decided that he was going to save his boss.

As the rookie started his charge towards Albus and James, James had pulled out his Desert Eagle and started firing at the mans legs, as James last round was fired he released the clip, while taking another one from his belt, and loading it into the gun. Several rounds had hit the man in his legs, but the bastard just wouldn't stop. "Damnit James! Shoot his ass!" Albus cried, trying to hang on to a squirming Mark.

"I didn't want to kill him." James said back. Deciding that he had better stop him before he could kill him. James reached to his belt and grabbed a simple stun grenade, pulled the pin and threw it at the rookie. The rookie who must have been new to the Dynasty grabbed the grenade and looked at it. "close your eyes!" James shouted, as the grenade went off.

Central Italy-outskirts of Ancona- 2080 A.D.

By the time the memory faded James and Harry were outside the barrier, "But that's not how it started," James told himself as he grabbed Harry, and teleported away.

Hogwarts School-Somewhere in Scotland-2080 A.D.

As James and Harry landed in the Headmasters office they were instantly greeted with several guns pointed to their heads. "Grand-dad!" Harry cried, clutching his grand-dad's leg.

"Who Are you!?" A young soldier asked, pointing his pistol towards James' face.

"Harry, close your eyes and cover your ears!" James ordered, smirking at the man in front of him. As Harry did as he was told the man asked the question again.

James smirked. Using his long years of training, he pushed his arm forward, grabbing the gun at the same time, and pointing the gun at the mans head. "James Potter, Seinor member of the Marauders, Identification number 22549," he said before useing his wand and summoning the weapons away from everyone else in the room.

Before anyone had a chance to do anything, James had used his second strength and pointed each and every one of the guns at their owners. As the guns rested in the air, the door to the office opened. And the person he had been hoping to see entered.

"Albus." James smiled,walking over to his brother, the guns following him while still ready to shoot their owners. "How are you do-"

"Who the Hell are you?!" Albus said, making the guns turn around and point at James.

"Albus it's me, James. James Potter, Identification number 22549." he spoke out. Albus face changed to one of relief.

"James, Thank Merlin your alive!


	2. Hogwarts

Hogwarts School-Somewhere in Scotland-2080 A.D.

"So let me get this straight. You've been living in Italy for the past 40 years?" Albus asked several hours later, as they were sitting in the Great Hall, which was packed with Muggles and Wizards alike. James nodded and took a bite of his Shepard pie.

"Yeah I needed to get away. I may have been like you Albus, but I couldn't keep waiting, I didn't want to live the rest of my life in a war. I didn't want to be in the middle of battle with gray hair. Looking great by the way." James noted.

His brother could have been his twin, expect for some minor differences. One, their eyes, James' eyes were Hazel color, where as Albus' were an Emerald green. Two, Their looks. James looked around fifty years of age, where as Albus looked the age of a thirty year old man.

"Yeah, that's what I don't get, the experiment was only supposed to accelerate Evolution according to the persons attitude. I'm starting to think that Destiny either hates the Potter's or we are ment to live like this."

James thought over what Albus had said,"Your probably right. But that's not the reason I came, you see Harry over there." James said, pointing towards his grand-son. Albus nodded.

"I thought I sensed something about him, but I've never heard of them being born. Unless the experiment can be passed down. What's his power?" Albus asked.

"Well I don't know what it is exactly, but it's like he can move things with his mind, but it's not like telechinises. You know how in the Lindon battle, when you moved that bullet away from your head, before it hit. He can do stuff like that, but on a much larger scale. Now my question is, do you remember when we raided their warehouse?" James asked his brother.

Albus nodded." Okay, remember when we got split up? I was trying to find my way out, when I came across a smell or feeling. Like you did when you saw Harry. I followed the sense and found myself inside a lab. It had files on all of us, and some that we didn't even know about. I didn't want to tell you this because I didn't know if it was correct or not. But It seems that the Dynasty has been around a lot longer than we have. And so have we, us, those who were born like us." James explained.

James looked towards the end of the hall where a clock sat." Sorry Albus but I got to go." James said standing up and taking Harry by the hand.

Gryffindor Common Room-2080 A.D.

"Harry would you like to hear the story of me and Albus?" James asked. Harry nodded his head eagerly. "okay well listen carefully.

Godric's Hallow- June 21 2017 A.D.

Albus Severus Potter was sitting in the Garden with his brother James. They were both talking about what they would do once they were both at Hogwarts. "I think it would be cool to be able to do what dad did," James announced whilst stroking Buckbeak.

Albus looked concerned for a moment, before he spoke." I don't know James, what if we got cought, and then we got into detention." He stood and started patting Buckbeaks back. "I would hate to have to come home, because we got kicked out or something. Then I wouldn't be able to live up to dad."

"That school would never kick out the Potter kids, dad did way to much for it. He destroyed Voldemort, he saved hundreds of lives...uh." James had lost his train of thought. " You know what on second thought, we better wait till at least second year before we start pulling any pranks." James noted.

Albus nodded and continued patting Buckbeak, he then hopped onto his back and asked him if he would carry him around the garden. Buckbeak started shacking his head up and down and took off at a trot.

Back inside the house, Harry and Ginny could see that their son Albus would be the best at most things, he never spoke out. He only listened. Their son James on the other hand, would be meeting his parents everyday in the Headmasters office. They could tell.

_'That was something I never got, how they figured I'd be in the office everyday. Seems like they didn't believe in me. Anyway when I went to Hogwarts I was Idolized, just like my father and his father before him. Everywhere I went girls would follow, whenever I did spells I got congratulations from the teachers, even if it was against the rules.'_

_'Will that happen to me?' Harry asked._

_'I don't know.'_

_'Albus, well Albus was a different story. His sorting was actually put into a history book. The Book I'm writing anyway. He didn't posses raw magical talent or power. He didn'tl like to stand out at all. If I could say one thing about him, it would be that he was very very, humble. He was just a average student, below average in some classes. His best classes had to be, Care Of Magical Creatures, Charms, and Muggle Studies. Divination was another class he was good at, but his skill didn't come until after the implant._

And yet, their daughter Lily was the perfect little angel, she was also more advanced at magic than both her brothers skill put together. She was the most powerful witch I'd ever known. Actually now that I look back she was the most powerful witch at Hogwarts. Even if she couldn't control her magic.

The Ministry had let Harry get Lily a wand when she was five, she just couldn't control her raw magical talent. Even the little accidental outburts of magic, happened at the weirdest times. One time we were eating at the dinner table, and Lily reached her hand out for the potatoes that were across the table. Before she knew what happened the bowl came shooting at her like a rocket. It was then that Harry began his campainge with the Minister to let his children have a wand. It was of those little things you can ask for when you save the wizarding world.

As Harry looked over towards his daughter, he could see her practicing the disarming charm. She had set up a dummy and put a stick in it's hand. As Harry watched what she was about to do, he couldn't hold in his excitement. "Expelliarmus!" Lily cried pointing her wand at the dummy. As spell flew forward Lily shot backwards, just the power of the spell had been enough to knock her off her feet.

Harry looked over to the dummy as it was hit, the spell had struck it in the head, sending it flying off into the graden only to land in the hands of James. "Bloody Hell!" James cried, throwing the head into the air. Harry started laughin like mad, just knowing that his daughter would never be in danger. If anyone was in danger, it was the one on the receiving end of her "Pulsus tergum" Spell. Of course he had been on the end of it one time, whilst she was practicing. He had walked right in front of the spell, and was sent flying 20 feet backwards.

Harry also knew that Albus would never get any attention at Hogwarts, he would be the middle child. Good at somethings, bad at even more. His brother James had took up his fathers and his grandfathers legacy the moment he walked into Hogwarts, excuse me, strutted into Hogwarts.

He was greeted by cheers before he even got to the sorting hat, from every table, even Slytherin.

Of course like all the Potter's and weasleys he was put into Gryffindor. Of course he didn't have any Idea of how much being put into that house would effect the rest of his life.

James continued on with his first year, being put into the Headmasters office everyday. He was of course put on the Gryffindor Quidditch team the third day of term. James Potter was living up to the legacy set down before he was born, of course no one would be able to say the same for his brother.

_'Albus would get the same thing that James did, the applause when he walked in, the congratulations when he did something right. But no one had ever heard the sorting hat, speak to a student freely. If only the people of Hogwarts could have understood what the Hat had ment. If they would have paid more attention to Albus than to those who they knew nothing about, AKA Aurora who would later be known as Dyana. We may have been able to stop what was to come. We may have been able to prevent the Dynasty from coming. We may have had...A Warning._


End file.
